


Needful Things

by di_lamerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_lamerr/pseuds/di_lamerr
Summary: They had come to need each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Needful Things

Needful Things.

He had not expected to need her.  
He had fully expected that want would weasel its way in, she was a woman doomed to come to his bed, and he a man limited to the woman doomed to his bed, want was inevitable.  
Maybe it was watching her devour his books, argue with him, and then writhe on his cock with the same abandon she brought to reading and arguing.  
Maybe it was the soft way she said his name each morning after breakfast as they parted for work. Or the way she sighed it as she came.  
Maybe it was the fact that after he cried like a child on her naked chest the first time they had fucked, the compulsion of the wedding vows driving them, she had let him rail against the ministry, then they had spent the night planning.  
They had become each others sounding boards, and secret keepers, heads held high rejecting the pity of others.  
And now he needed her. Needed her with a burning passion that made what he felt as a teen driven to the dark lord’s path by bitterness seem like a child wanting a sweetie.  
Needed her like the earth needed the sun. She was his moral point, Hermione’s wants his only aim, and her wants had driven him to the minister’s residence.  
He looked at the scroll in front of him, with this she would no longer be tied to him, she would be free.  
The darkest part of him wanted to throw it into the fire, how dare mere parchment try to take what was his, what gave him reason to breathe.  
Her head peeked around the door.  
“Are you coming to bed Severus?”  
He nodded, swallowed, and pressed his wand to his signature.  
“In a moment, the law...” He let his words trail off.  
She looked at him pursing her lips.  
“Come to bed. It’s Friday, it’s late, and I need you.”  
He hesitated.  
“Severus.”  
She said his name sharply, as if he was one of her dunder headed students.  
“I need you.”  
He stood coming to her side with the same swift silent movement she’d feared as his student.   
“Yes?”  
She pulled his face down to hers, dropping a kiss on his lips.  
“That changes nothing between us, unless,” she paused eyes flicking to his desk “unless you want it to.”  
His heart missed a beat, and began a staccato.  
“I… I too find myself needful.”  
“It’s been twelve years, and you still can’t say it can you?”  
He stared at her.  
“I love you.”  
He stared more, Adam’s apple bouncing, unable to form words. He saw the brightness in her eyes dim, and forced the words out in a single breath.  
“Iloveyoutoo.”  
She beamed up at him.  
“Come to bed. I need you.”


End file.
